Why Things should be left Dead and Buried
by cillanasky
Summary: Four good guys and Four bad guys come back from the dead to add to the GA's priate problem's.
1. It Starts

**_I don't own Star Wars – if I did, you wouldn't see my fic's here, that's for sure._**

_**This Story asks four Questions:**_

_**What would happen if Luke and Mara had another child? **_

_**What would happen if Jaina Married Jag?**_

_**What would happen if Jacen Married Tahiri?**_

_**What would happen if Anakin Solo, Anakin Skywalker and other characters came back from the dead?**_

**_These Questions form this story, you'll see what I mean as I go on._**

**Why things should be left Dead and Buried. **

Chapter One – It Start's

_21 BBY_

"I am not afraid of death." Palpatine said to Dooku, "the first step to preserve my sprit after I am dead, if that fails I can expect full rebirth 45-50 years after my original death"

------------

_50 ABY_

It's 20 years after the war with the Yuuzhan Vong the and Galaxy is starting to settle down after so many events that have happened, _Well that's what most of the richer worlds in the galaxy thinks, but those people don't realise that for the people that were displaced by the Vong, life is still fighting every day to survive, _Luke Skywalker thought as looked out one of the windows of the rooms he shared with his wife Mara, _everyday there are reports of pirate attacks on the worlds trying to rebuild themselves after the war, and the milliary and the Jedi are powerless to stop it._

"You know thoughts like that can get you into trouble Skywalker"

"Say out of my mind Jade." Luke turned to face his wife, "and you know full and well that the galaxy has not recovered after the war." He sighed, "These pirates are not helping."

"Ben and Angie can look after themselves you know." Mara Jade Skywalker said in reply.

"It was not them I was thinking about, I keep getting the feeling that something bad is about to happen."

---------------

"Valin by the way you act no one would think you were Corran Horn's son."

"Ang has point there Val." Syal Anitlies said to Valin Horn.

"Yeah? Well same thing could be said about you, Angie Skywalker."

Angie shot a look at Valin, she was sent by the high council to check up on and assist these two people, a young woman of about 20 years, Angie was the second child of Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade, _but a lot of people don't know that because I do not look anything like my mother or Aunt Leia, if anything I look more like dad, same eyes, same smile, even my hair is nearly totally sandy brown with only a couple of red gold streaks as a testament to my mother. _"So what's the problem? Or did the high council send me here for no reason."

"We may have found the location of one of the bases that the pirate opp…" Syal stopped talking when a surge in the force made Valin and Angie swoon.

--------------

Tahiri Velia Solo looked over at her husband Jacen Solo as he played a game with their twin children Harry and Hannah, with some of the Yuuzhan Vong children on Zonnma Sekot, when the surge in the force hit her, and every other force sensitive in the galaxy, Sekot Screamed.

---------------

Jagged Fel looked at his wife and two children, "Hey are you three alright?" They had just arrived on Nuaraan.

"We are fine Jag," Jaina Solo Fel said to her husband. "It was just a…"

"Can someone tell me why a group of X-wings and a woman that looks like Leia Organa Solo are at my base?" Grand Admiral Thawn asked.

---------------

Anakin Solo felt weird, he was dead, now he was alive, and he was full of questions. He sat up and looked around, and saw another three people nearby, two males, one female, and by the looks of the female she was the second youngest of the group of the four including him and she was the only other person stirring. "Who are you?" Anakin asked the woman, who looked a bit like his mother.

"Padmé." The woman said, "Who are you?"

"Anakin."

"You can't be… and you would know who I am!"

"What?! I have never seen you before in my life!" Anakin said, it woke the other two people up.

"What's going on? I would like to know." A man that looked a bit like Corran Horn asked.

"Padmé?" said the other man. He looked a lot like Anakin's Uncle Luke.

"Hold it." Anakin Solo said. "I think I know what's going on." He looked at the man that looked like Luke "Your Anakin Skywalker, I'm not, I am Anakin _Solo_." He looked at Padmé, "and you are or was his wife. Am I right?"

"Yes. Your Leia's son by that Solo smugger aren't you?" Anakin Skywalker said to Anakin Solo.

"Leia? How do you know about her, you are not supposed to know about her Anakin!" Padmé said.

"Padmé, Leia by now will know who I am if Luke told her which I am sure he did." Anakin Skywalker said to her.

"Uh I hate to but in but I like to know what is going on, and if it helps any my name is Hal Horn."

None of them saw the man standing behind them.

_**A/N: A cliffy for the first chapter, so what do you think? Let me know but don't flame.**_

_**Next – Meeting your grandkids and Corran's Missing!**_


	2. Meeting your Grandkid's and Corran's Mis...

**_I don't own Star Wars, But Angie is an OC of mine._**

**_I've been working on my other stories so it's taken me a while to up date._**

**Why things should be left Dead and Buried. **

Chapter Two - Meeting your grandkids and Corran's Missing!

To be alive again to Palpatine was a good thing. Some of his best people had come back too, but that that also meant some of his worst foes had came back as well, and to make matters worse Jade had failed to kill Luke Skywalker. He knew that by the way Skywalker and his sister Leia had stopped him from taking over Leia's youngest child. He was close to Skywalker's Father on the other hand and he would not let him get in the way of his plans again.

--------------

Valin didn't like what was going on one bit. That surge had given him a bad feeling and it stuck to him as he walked down the street, Syal and Angie walked with him. That was when they heard the started yelp of four people from down one of the side streets and then they saw them with a man behind them… shooting force lighting.

--------------

Ben Skywalker had the feeling that he was been watched, as he was walking to his Aunt and Uncle's home. Aunt Leia needed the heads up that she had to keep her eyes open for any trouble, when he realized his little sister was in trouble.

He knew there was nothing he could do for her, but he did quicken his pace.

--------------

Anakin Skywalker had done a lot of stupid things in his life, but this was one of the worst. He shouldn't have got so caught up in trying to figure out what was happening and who he was with, or he might of noticed the Sith Lord sneaking up behind them.

"If it is any comfort to you, I didn't notice him ether." His grandson said, as they broke into a run.

"He was dead before you were born." Anakin Sr. snapped back.

"Not exactly…" Anakin Yr. said, just before they ran into two very dumb stuck Jedi.

--------------

Jaina looked shocked, Thrawn _alive_? That was not possible! His own bodyguard killed him forty years ago! He can't be alive again but the force would have told her if he was a clone, wouldn't it?

But it didn't matter her twin children Cassie and Carl, and Jaina herself were placed under arrest and Jag was taken away from her to file a report on why he was with the daughter of rebels.

"Yes I do know you are a Solo." Thrawn told her. "And you will tell me what the rebels are up to."

"How about I tell you that you are in breech of Galactic Alliance Law and you will be arrested under their laws."

"I don't recall this place been under your Galactic Alliance Laws, Solo."

"You might not, but the rest of Chiss do." Jaina said, "and anyway it's not Solo to you Thrawn, it is _General_ Solo _Fel_."

-------------

Hal had seen better days, but never before had he seen a Sith in full blown agro mode, he had of course met Darth Vader as part of his job working at CorSec, Corran had been with him then. Corran! What had become of him? Was he still alive? He didn't know, and would not know if he didn't get out of this mess.

Meanwhile the people that they ran into were moving into action. The man and the Sandy Haired woman both drew Lightsabers from their belts and ignited them while the other woman – who looked a lot like Corran's old partner pulled a blaster from her belt and those three together with Skywalker's and Solo's help they forced the Sith to retreat.

--------------

Palpatine was furious, how could of these other Jedi appear from nowhere? He would get his answers later, now he would focus on contacting his people that had came back with him.

------------------

Corran was having a bad day, and that force surge didn't help things, he had talked to Luke about it and he couldn't shed any light on it ether.

His wife Mirax was working on finding out what caused that force tremor with Mara, so he felt kind of useless, and it was with these feelings he walked down the corridor, straight into Kirtan Loor.

-------------------

"Thanks for the save." Anakin Solo said.

"You can say that Anakin but that little fight that we just had blew our cover." Valin said.

"Palpatine's gone to ground." Angie said, "For the moment anyway, however, those pirate people that live around here won't tolerate us around long."

"Also this has to go to the high council," Valin added as they started to walk back to their ships. "Your father would want to know happened here, Angie."

"The High Council?" a woman that Valin didn't know the name of asked.

"It's who we answer to." Valin explained, "The High Council is body that coordinates the military, intelligence, the Senate and the Jedi together. The High Council also keeps track of all the Jedi movement in the Galaxy." Valin looked around at the group "Now I do know Syal, Angie and Anakin Solo, but I don't the names of the rest of you."

"Anakin Skywalker."

"Padmé Narberrie." Anakin Sr. looks at her but Padmé says nothing more.

"Hal Horn."

The last name caught Valin off guard, thankfully Syal changed the subject. "Okay most of us are going to have trouble with getting the two Anakin's mixed up."

"And you guys won't get away with calling Solo by his call sign." Angie added.

"Call Skywalker, Annie." Padmé said, "That should stop the confusion."

-------------------

"Having Fun?" Luke asked Mara.

"Not really," Mara replied. "There is no incantation that anything big is going on so we are stuck on what caused that tremor."

Mirax looked up from what she was doing "Luke where's Corran?" She asked, "I though he was with you."

"I had some high council business to attend to so Corran decided to meet up with you two…"

"But he didn't," Mirax said. "So where is he?"

Luke closed his eyes and stretched out his feelings and then said, "I sense he's still alive, but he's in trouble… Big Trouble…"

**_A/N: Another cliffy… hmm I have to stop doing that, Oh well… R&R, I love hearing from you guys._**

**_Next: Ice and Burning Fire._**


End file.
